In Arithmancy Class
by Nymphadora1506
Summary: Draco and Hermione pass notes in class...um, yeah that's it...take a look :


_All characters, settings, etc belong to JKR, who is not me, unfortunately. _

Draco stifled a huge yawn, as he tried to concentrate on what Professor Vector was saying, but he simply couldn't. Much as he tried to change his views, he found Arithmancy extremely boring, but he'd had to take it since his father insisted. Gave an ultimatum would be a better term, he thought, scrunching his nose. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. And it didn't help either that none of his friends took the class and every alternate day, he found himself with Ernie Macmillan, the entire fourth-year batch of Ravenclaws and Hermione Granger.

He glanced at Granger who was sitting on the bench next to him, with a Ravenclaw girl he didn't know. The afternoon sunlight fell on her face, giving it a slightly golden glow. He looked at her earnest expression as she frantically scribbled almost everything Professor Vector was saying.

Grinning slightly, he drew a little cartoon version of her writing speedily, her hair bushier than usual, some of them standing on their ends. He added a caption that said,

_Bushy Bush-head!_

He tossed the bit of parchment on Granger's lap. She gave a start and picked it up. Perplexed, she looked around searching for the sender. Not finding the person she was looking for, she viewed the contents of the chit.

Draco watched with glee, as she turned a little pink and furrowed her brows. Turning the parchment, she scrawled something on it and to his surprise, threw it at him after giving him a disgusted look.

_Sod off you twit!_

Amused, he tore another piece of parchment and wrote:

_How did you know it was me?_

As the fresh chit fell on Granger's lap, she sighed and read it, before scribbling something and returning it to him.

_I happened to recognize your terrible handwriting...Now quit pestering me! _

Before long, she received yet another chit that said:

_What are you talking about? My handwriting's absolutely beautiful! At least you don't need a magnifying glass to read it!_

She shot him a dangerous look and returned to her work, apparently deciding not to reply.

Draco, who was rather enjoying himself, wasn't about to give up. He started scribbling once again:

_So who're you going to the ball with? Potty or Weasel?_

Granger closed her eyes and sighed as she received the note. Gritting her teeth she replied:

_Neither! And it's none of your business!_

Draco, who was expecting this answer, wrote promptly:

_Aw...no date I see...or are you going with that ginger cat of yours?_

This time, as she read the note, Granger wrote furiously:

_Bet you're going with a ferret! It would be a perfect match for you! And why are you so interested anyway?_

Draco chuckled as he read the note. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. Oddly, the insult did not bother him at all. He looked up at Granger to find her looking at him with a sullen expression. Impulsively, he stuck his tongue out at her, waiting to see her reaction. She looked taken aback for a moment, and then, a hint of a smile appeared in her lips.

Before long, Draco started scribbling once again and threw the note at her.

_Hey don't expect me to ask you...I was only curious about the nutter who was stupid enough to ask you..._

To which she replied:

_What in the world makes you think I'd want YOU to ask me?_

He wasted no time in framing his answer:

_How about my irresistible looks and charming personality?_

Granger snorted as she read the note. She turned towards him and whispered, "Really? _Charming_? Are you serious?"

Draco thought for a moment and said, "Good point."

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have a problem?" said Professor Vector suddenly.

Hastily, Draco replied, "Uh, no Professor."

"Is he bothering you, Miss Granger?" she asked her, after a suspicious glance at him.

Draco surveyed Granger as she seemed to debate the question for a moment. This was not good; he'd already received detention from Professor McGonagall for the entire week and couldn't afford another one. She'd better just dock points off Slytherin, although he'd been losing a lot of those too, lately.

However, to his immense astonishment, she shook her head and replied, "No he isn't, Professor."

"Hmm, I see," said Professor Vector, frowning, "very well then," and started teaching once again.

Draco gave sigh of relief and looked at Granger. She was scribbling something. Avoiding his eyes, she threw the piece of parchment at him. It said:

_Don't ask me why I did it. Just leave me alone. Because next time I swear I'll put you in trouble._

He looked at Granger who had turned a little pink. Was he imagining it or was she sitting a little stiffly? Just then, she stole a glance at him with the corner of her eyes and immediately looked away as she saw him staring at her. Draco grinned and returned to his work.

Just then the bell rang and Granger was the first one to leave the class after Professor Vector. She wanted to leave as quickly as possible but Draco caught up with her.

"Hey Granger!" She didn't reply, but kept walking.

"Granger! Are you deaf or something?" he yelled.

"I think I told you to leave me alone," she turned and said hotly.

"Trust me. I'd love to do that" he said. Granger looked furious as she opened her mouth for a retort but couldn't say anything because at that moment he caught her by her wrist and brought her close to him. She opened her eyes wide and turned scarlet. He enjoyed the look on her face but not as much as the fact that her face was now inches away from hers.

"But before that..."he whispered.

Granger still couldn't speak. She had become quite rigid, with a terrified look on her face. Draco realised that even his heart wasn't all that calm.

"Here," he said as he stuffed a piece of parchment into her loose fist. She looked at it and seemed to come back to her senses. She was slowly assuming the angry expression again and Draco had a feeling that he'd better let go of her now. So he did and began walking away.

"Bye Bush-head," he said, smirking and left the corridor.

oOo

"Malfoy, you git! Ugh! You foul —" began Hermione angrily, but the idiot had disappeared.

She was still blushing scarlet, aware of the fact that many people were watching her, amused by the scene. But that was not what bothered her most. How could Malfoy have the nerve to just grab her like that? And why in the name of Merlin didn't she say anything? And why, why in the world was she disappointed when he let go of her?

Confused and embarrassed, she read the note:

_Thanks Hermione _

She'd heard these words from almost every other person but then why did they sound so unnatural when Malfoy was the speaker? Not only had he said 'thank-you' which was something he had probably never said in his life but also her first name. And not to mention, a cute smiley. Combining all of that, it almost seemed like an 'I love you' coming from him!

She shook her head and smiled and put the bit of parchment in her pocket as she proceeded to her next class, a hint of pink lingering in her cheeks.

_~Fin~_

**Hello guys, a very Happy New Year to all of you! **

**Completed...thank god! It's 2.20 am and I'm freezing...brrr...I had started writing a Christmassy story but half-way I realised that it was horrible and scrapped it. Then I came up with this one...Anyway, please let me know if you liked it! :)**

**Thanks a lot for reading!**


End file.
